Dark Memories
by randomlass
Summary: Casey has kept a secret of his past from them. After a terrible accident he is forced to tell them what had happened. Will he loose hope, or will it become strong. Casey centric.
1. Chapter 1

This idea came to me in a dream, and many daydreams, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT, but I do own my oc's Jenna, Laura, and Jacob

* * *

Dark Memories: (Casey's POV)

Ten years ago/ Grandma's Farm House-

I sat there with my older sister, she was asking me to watch my five year old niece. She was only twenty-two and I was eleven, she was going for a walk and it was dark out, I agreed. I watched as my sister walked out smiling. She recently divorced with her husband and seemed to be happy. "Uncle Casey," I turned to see my niece smiling, "do you want to play." In her hands was the game Candy Land. We played what it seemed like hours, and it was. My sister didn't return. Then the phone began to ring.

"Hello," I answered.

"Is Mr. or Mrs. Jones available," it was Officer Tyson. I turned to see my ma looking at me. I held out the phone to her.

"Hello," Ma smiled, "Officer Tyson what a pleasant surprise."

During the long pause tears began to swell in Ma's eyes.

"I'll be right there," she said, as she hung up the phone she turned to me, "Casey will you keep and eye on Jenna while I'm gone." I saw it was something bad so I nodded. I saw Jenna yawn and look at me with her crystal blue eyes.

"Jenna, I guess it's time for bed," I smiled. She replied with a nod. Shortly after she was ready for bed, she went straight to sleep. Shortly afterwards I went into a troubled sleep.

I felt some one shaking me; I opened my eyes to see Ma. She was crying.

"Where's Laura," I yawned.

"She's gone," my ma sobbed, "during her walk she was hit by a truck, and she was pinned to the metal fence, the impact caused her to be severely injured, she was sent to the hospital. She told me to send Jenna to her father, and that she loved us, and then she was gone." My heart froze, my sister is too strong to be gone, and I refuse to believe it.

"No," I whispered, "she can't be gone, she's a strong person." My ma shook her head. I ran out of the room to see Jenna standing there.

"I had a nightmare, I saw Mommy, she was an angel," she said, "she said that she said that she will always be with me and that even though I can't see her she'll be there. Then there was Mommy walking and being hit by a car." That was when I knew this was real, I had lost my sister.

The next day my niece was sent to her dad and that was the last time I saw Jenna.

---Present Day/ at a grave yard---

I stood at the grave marker; I held the daisies in my hands. I can't believe we found out the truth about my sisters death. It was done on purpose, by one of those Purple Dragon scum.

I placed the flowers in front of the grave, and it read:

_Laura Melody Jones_

_1974-1996_

_She was a great daughter, sister, and mother._

"Sis, sorry it has been a while," I sighed, "I just have been busy an' all that I haven't had time to see you." I felt her presence, and it made me smile. I said good-bye and I walked to April's antique shop. I read the closed sign so I went to knock on the side door. She answered with a smile.

"Casey," she said, "the guys are over and have been wondering where you are."

"I had somewhere that I needed to be for a while," I smiled. I heard movement upstairs and I felt myself chuckle.

I felt a ping of guilt not telling any of them about my sister, but I felt that could wait till another day. April led me in; the guys were watching the news.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked walking to sit next to Raph. They said that they were okay.

_"Emergency report,"_ the news man said, _"there has just been a devastating wreck on the highway out side New York, wear 32 Jacob Thomas was killed in a car wreck, his 15 year old daughter is in a coma, we can only hope for a miracle for the moment for the girl to survive." _My heart froze hearing my niece's name.

"Wow," Mikey said, "that is the biggest news of the day, Casey why are you so pale?" I looked at my shaky hands to see that they were as pale as a ghost. I couldn't hide my secret any longer as the memories flashed through my mind.

"I know the girl," I whispered. All of them stared at me in shock.

"How do you know her?" Don asked, I saw Leo looking at me sternly.

"I didn't want to talk about it," I felt my eyes swell with tears.

"Talk about what? Case you can tell us," Raph said.

"I want you guys to promise," I sighed, "not to go an' tell my ma any of this."

"Why?" Mikey asked.

"That I kept this from you," I sighed.

"Casey," Leo said, "will you just tell us."

"I had a sister," I said, "but she was killed in an accident."

"You had a sister," Mikey stated.

"Yes, she was eleven years older than me," I said.

"But that doesn't explain that you know the girl on the news," April frowned.

"The girl on the news is my niece," I croaked, "I haven't seen her in ten years, and I knew the man too, he had gotten a divorce with my sister shortly before her death, they decided they were better off as friends."

I sat there and I felt like I had to sprint out of hear.

"Who or what caused your sister's death?" Mikey asked.

"At first we knew that it was a truck," I sighed, "we just recently got the man who was driving the truck to tell us that he was a Purple Dragon and was told to do it." I felt the anger boil inside of me. I turned to see an equally angry Raph.

"I need to go," I sighed, "I think I should go see my niece." I turned and walked out. I hailed a taxi, and asked them to take me to the hospital where my niece is. When we arrived I paid the driver, and ran to the desk.

"May I help you?" the secretary asked.

"I need to see Jenna Thomas," I said.

"Are you here for a story," she asked with a frown.

"No, I'm her uncle," I said.

"She's in room 418," the secretary smiled.

I walked to the elevator and pushed the button to the fourth floor. I went to the waiting room to see my ma, and all these TV reporters. I frowned.

"Family members of Jenna Thomas," a nurse announced. I stood up and walked out with Ma, we went to her room to see her with tubes every where sticking into her.

"Are you Mrs. Jones," the doctor asked my ma.

"Yes, and this is her uncle Casey," Ma said with a smile.

"There are chances that she will survive this, but they are pretty slim," I nodded with Ma, "and she is lucky, if she does wake up, she'll be able to walk." I felt helpless watching her lay there, her crystal blue orbs closed. She had grown to the young girl in her mid teens like in the pictures. Her dark hair fanned out on the pillows.

---two months later---

She was moving her fingers. I brought April to see her a few times; she said that she was lucky to have survived the crash.

"Jenna," I smiled, "do you remember how we used to play Candy Land when you were little," I smiled as her fingers moved. I began to talk to her everyday since I first came hear. The doctor said in a month we would try to get her to react to her name. I was happy about that hoping that she would react.

---One and a half months later---

"Jenna," Ma said. There wasn't a reaction except for the movement of her fingers and her left foot. I sighed. April stood beside me looking at Jenna. I felt hopeless at that moment; I closed my eyes looking for my sister's help. I looked at the feeding tube and sighed. They removed everything else a few days ago because of her progress, the doctors say all she needs to do is to wake up. They said in a few more months if she doesn't wake up the have to pull the plug. I felt my sister's presence in the room, and I felt her heartbreak.

"Jenna," I pleaded, "you have to wake up." She reacted by turning to her side. I turned to the doctor smiled and wrote something down and left the room.

---Three months later---

In three days they will be pulling Jenna's plug. I walked out of the hospital; I turned the corner to see April, Master Splinter, and the guys standing there.

"What did the doctor say?" April asked.

"If she doesn't wake in three days, they're going to pull the plug," I said sadly.

"How has she been reacting?" Don asked.

"Some how," I sighed, "is that she really reacts when I talk to her."

"Maybe," April smiled, "she might wake up if you keep encouraging her to wake up." I looked at her with a smile.

"I'll keep doing that," I smiled.

* * *

I thought that I would make this a one shot, but then I had an idea to keep you in suspense, MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! (cough cough)

PEOPLE PLEASE R&R!

_**Randomlass**_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay what yall had been waiting for.

* * *

Dark Memories continued. 

Previously:

_In three days they will be pulling Jenna's plug. I walked out of the hospital; I turned the corner to see April, Master Splinter, and the guys standing there._

"_What did the doctor say?" April asked._

"_If she doesn't wake in three days, they're going to pull the plug," I said sadly._

"_How has she been reacting?" Don asked._

"_Some how," I sighed, "is that she really reacts when I talk to her."_

"_Maybe," April smiled, "she might wake up if you keep encouraging her to wake up." I looked at her with a smile. _

"_I'll keep doing that," I smiled._

-Day one of three:

What is going on with you Jenna, I thought as she laid there. She has been doing great. "Jenna," I begged, "please wake up, we need you." I watched as she moved as I sat there. She can move, but she just won't wake up.

I heard footsteps enter the room. I looked to see April standing there. "Casey," she smiled, "I'm glad that you aren't giving up on her." I smiled back. I turned to my niece who was still moving her arms and legs. I turned to talk more to her. I felt as if she would wake today.

I sighed, it has been an entire day, and she still hasn't awakened. I kissed Jenna's forehead and said goodbye and walked out of the hospital room.

-Jenna's mind-

I have felt like I have been going down a tunnel with voices guiding me. One was a voice that reminded me of my uncle that I hadn't seen in years. I remember a car crashing into us, then I felt great pain and then I was here, in a dark tunnel of despair. Some how I knew it was not a dream. Because know behind me is a figure following me, and I know not to let it keep up. In front of me is my mother reaching out to me. My dad used to say that I looked just like her, and I can tell by looking at her angel. I continued to walk for the first time I had felt safe when I heard a voice begging me to wake up that I was needed, but why am I needed?

"I will keep going," I whispered to myself.

-Day two of three:

-Casey's POV-

I convinced Raph into putting on a disguise and come with me. I watched as his mouth went wide seeing my niece, I had just realized how much she reminded me of Laura. "So this is Jenna," he said pointing at her. I smiled and nodded.

"Jenna, you look so much like your mom, it is not even funny," I said to her. She moved to her side, her crystal blue eyes open yet unaware. She moved to her other side and calmed down. The doctor then walked in, and I let out a frustrated sigh.

"If she doesn't wake up by six thirty PM tomorrow, we'll have to pull the plug Mr. Jones," I nodded in reply looking at Raph as he placed a hand on Jenna's shoulder.

"I know you said that three days ago," I frowned turning to my niece as she laid there. She reacted barely to what the doctor said. I furrowed my brow as the doctor walked out.

"I don't get doctors," I sighed, "they can't even get her to react. Raph, I feel as if we will loose her."

"Case don't think like that, she has one more day left," Raph smiled, "April and I will be here for ya."

"Thanks," I smiled.

-Jenna's mind-

I have one day left and I'm getting closer and closer to my mother, and she's singing. I smiled when I heard the voice of the person guiding my way, and sometimes for while I was here I heard a woman's voice, but now I hear some guy's voice.

"I will keep going even if the figure behind me catches up," I said as a trudged on. I turned to see the figure had stopped for the time being and I continued on my way. I began to run when my mother called my name. My heart leapt to my throat when I saw my father stand next to her. I knew he was gone, and now all I have to look forward to are the voices that are calling me. I gulped as I began to get closer. I heard the doctor and my heart froze as I ran, and I realized the figure behind me is death. I heard what I think was my uncle complain about doctors, and I totally agreed, but who was that other voice.

I suddenly felt a chill run up my spine as I ran; my parents reaching out to me. I jumped into their open arms and began to cry.

"You have a choice," my mother said, "you can return, or come with us it is your decision." I looked at her, for so long I have lived with out my mom and all I wanted is to see her one last time, and then I realized, I can choose to live or die. I looked up at my mom and smiled.

"I choose to…" I began with tears running down my face.

-Back in the hospital room- Casey's POV:

I looked as Jenna began to furrow her brow, and it was strange to me it seemed as if she was having a dream. Can you dream if you are in a Coma? I thought. I looked to Raph, who was sitting comfortably in a chair. I smiled as Ma and April walked in.

* * *

What was her choice? **How** will she react seeing Raph? Why am I asking questions?… You will find out next chapter. 

-randomlass-


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not answering that last question, it was kinda obvious why. So here is the final chapter. I have to warn you, I will be doing a lot of random stuff in this chapter, and some stuff that is confusing, slight crossover with Danny Phantom.

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT or the Manson family of Danny Phantom, but I do own Jenna.

* * *

Chapter 3:

-Last day 8:19 AM-Jenna's mind:

I smiled as a small portal began to open. "You must wait for some time for it to open to your size, if not, your choice will be in vain," I turned to my mother.

"It will open I know it will," I smiled.

-Casey's POV:

I began to pace, I have been here for, four minutes and nothing. Raph decided to come again incase they had to pull the plug, to prevent me to going some bar and getting drunk. I'm glad he's my best friend. April walked into the room with a fake smile on her face.

"What's with the fake smile?" Raph asked.

"What if she wakes up, and screams when she sees you Raph?" April blurted out.

"I never really thought about that," he stated, "but I'm in a disguise, so she really can't see anything, right." I began to chuckle.

"The only thing that would get Jenna screaming is spiders," I chuckled, "when I received a letter from her dad about a year ago, she injured herself to get as far away from a spider as possible."

"So, she's an arachnophobe," Raph stated.

"And your afraid of bugs," April grinned at him.

"No I just hate bugs," he defended.

I turned to Jenna and grabbed her hand. I smiled.

-Jenna's mind 11:59 AM:

My smile broadened as the portal began to get even wider, I took in a deep breath, my hand felt so warm.

"You sure about your decision," I turned to my dad.

"I know I did," I smiled.

"You sure," I frowned.

"Daddy I am sure of my decision," I pouted.

He kissed my forehead.

"What was that for?" I asked.

-Casey's POV:

I sat in the cafeteria with a frown on my face. I didn't want to leave Jenna.

"Casey," April smiled, "aren't you going to eat something?" I nodded as I grabbed my bottled water and took a gulp.

Raph let out a sigh as all these people began to enter as he finished his food. I finished my food and we went back to Jenna's room.

-While they where in the cafeteria, Jenna's mind:

The portal fully opened, I let out a sigh of relief. I turned to my parents and gave them hugs.

"I'll miss you," I said through unshed tears.

"I'm proud of your decision," my mom said.

"You still sure," my dad asked.

"I'm doubly sure," I kissed his fore head.

"Bye mom, dad," I said turning to the portal.

"Good-bye Jenna," they called.

I walked through the portal with out turning back. I went through the portal, and it showed me flashes of my past, the one I despised the most was the memory of going to stay with my dad when I was five. I saw my uncle at age eleven. I remembered when I heard about him being bullied. Then my eyes were set on a horrible accident, the driver in the other car jumping out after the collision, and then nothing. I sighed as I walked forward into the waking world.

-Casey's POV:

"Mr. Jones," I a nurse called standing in front of Jenna's door, "Jenna has just woken up." Hearing those words I began to sprint to her room.

I walked in the room seeing Jenna with her bright sparkling crystal blue eyes, she was speaking with the doctor. The doctor smiled at her and left. She turned her eyes to me.

"Uncle Casey," she smiled.

"Hey, Jenna," I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Mom says hi," she said with tears in her eyes. April followed in after me.

"So this is Jenna," April smiled, "I'm April." She said shaking Jenna's hand.

"It's nice to meet one of the unknown voices I heard," she smiled.

"I'll leave you two to female bonding," I said walking out the door.

Raph was standing out side the door.

"She seems nice," he stated.

"I'm just glad to see her after all these years," I smiled.

"Later Casey," he began to walk off.

"Raph, I don't know, maybe you could say hi to her, I mean, yesterday, when I was getting coffee or something you talked to her, and she heard you," I said. He turned.

"Why do you want me to say hi to her?" he asked.

"I don't know, just have this feeling that's all," I said.

"Uncle Casey," Jenna called. I looked at Raph.

"I really think you should at least meet her," I said turning to the room.

-Raph's POV:

When the nurse told us that Casey's niece was awake I thought I was home free into not meeting her. I decided just to hear her voice, man was that a mistake. When she spoke she had so much kindness in her voice, it was just so beautiful to listen to. Then Casey thinks I should say hi to her, I felt odd. Sure she's Casey's niece I'm just not sure.

Lady Jones had just entered the hallway.

"Is it true," she asked, I nodded my head.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me in the room.

"I know your scared, but you should meet her," I frowned, she was acting just like Casey was.

"Hi," she said as her grandma dragged me in the room. She looked at me and smiled.

"Jenna," she looked to Lady Jones.

"Grandma Jones," she smiled.

"Jen, I would like you to meet…" I interrupted him.

"I'm Raphael and I gotta go," I saw her smile fall as I walked out.

-Casey's POV"

I frowned as Raph walked out. Sure he's a mutant, but she doesn't judge on appearances. I remember from when she was three her mom taking us to get her a dog. She wanted the dog with three legs, unlike other kids who wanted the puppies. I followed him out.

"Raph," I said catching up to him, "you just hurt her feelings."

"…" He didn't answer.

"Raph stop," I said.

"What?" he said getting in my face.

"I know you don't feel comfortable, but Jenna is not the judging type of person," I said.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"I've gotten letters from her," I said, "most of her friends happen to be and look different than other people. Heck when she was three she got a dog with three legs, because she fell in love with that dog, I was there," I said.

"So what if she has changed into a person who would judge me," he spat. We heard a voice being cleared behind us. We turned to see April.

"Jenna wants to talk to you Raph," she sang.

"Why?" he asked.

"She said if she had to get a nurse to wheel her out here to talk to you she will," she frowned.

"Then answer my question," he stated.

"I don't know, she never said," April sighed.

"Okay, then get the nurse," he stated.

"I don't need the nurse," Jenna's soft voice intervened. She was maneuvering the wheel chair.

"How did you get the chair?" I asked.

"There was one in the room, I got Grandma to help me in the chair," she smiled. Raph was taken aback.

"Raph maybe you should go back to her room and talk to her alone," I said with a sly grin.

"I just wanted to say thank you," Jenna said to Raph, "for being there with my uncle, so he would go insane."

"I would not go insane," I said.

"Yes you would," she grinned, "just like you did when Butterscotch, Mom's pet hamster, died when I was four."

"How can you remember that?" I asked.

"I just do," she giggled.

I nudged Raph. We were returning to the room, 'She needs to know' I mouthed. He shook his head negatively.

"So you thanked me, I gatta go," he turned and left.

"He seems troubled," Jenna said concern in her voice. I looked to her.

"So, do you have a place to stay?" I asked.

"They might look for one of my dad's relatives to raise me so I can go to collage, but I don't want to go with them, they're to…snobbish," she said with a sigh.

"They want what's best for you," Ma said.

"What if what's best for me doesn't make me happy," she said.

"Well, then I don't know," I said.

-Seven Months later Raph's POV:

I let out a sigh, they were sending Jenna to another one of her family members on her dad's side, and it is affecting me some how. I had only seen her once face to face, and then other times from distance; we learned she had to wear glasses, so I was just some blur to her that day. When I heard she heard that news, she did the dumbest thing that anyone would do, she began to sing idiotic songs about not wanting to leave, or at least that was what Casey told me. I do rember having one phone conversation after that, I was at April's with my brothers, and the phone started to ring. April picked up the phone, she they started talking about her leaving. On the news they were talking about some ghost hero kid in a place called Amity Park. April began to laugh.

"Hold on Jen," April looked at me, "could you talk to her while I do something in the shop real quick Raph." I nodded and she handed me the phone.

"Jenna," I said, "it's me Raphael."

"Wow," was her reaction.

"I heard that your going to live with some of your Dad's family," I said nervously.

"In Amity Park, with my oh so rich aunt and uncle, but my cool cousin Sam," she said into the phone.

"To that place with the ghost kid," I said in amazement.

"Yeah," she said shyly. After a small pause she said something I would never forget.

"I wish I could have seen you clearly the day we met," she said shyly.

"Okay Raph," April said.

"You don't know how much that means to me," I said, then giving the phone back to April.

My brothers weren't really fazed by my phone conversation; they were too busy watching the news about the ghost kid.

-Three weeks Later Casey's POV:

I stood there next to her holding her close, oh how I can't stand peppy people, her aunt and uncle were peppy people.

"Jenny it is so nice to have you come stay with us," her Aunt Pamela said happily.

"Uncle Casey, please hold me," Jenna begged.

"Can't she stay here a few more days?" April asked.

"Sure why not," her Uncle Jeremy said.

"Can I stay with Grandma Jones?" Jenna asked. I nodded my head as she went to be with her cousin in April's shop.

"So, uhh… what do you do for a living Mr. Jones?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you," I said with a frown, "and before you say anything, I do have a job."

It seemed like hours before they left for their hotel. Jenna was inside with April talking about her fear of her peppy aunt and uncle. I can't believe she is related to those two.

I walked into the alley to see Raph with a freaked look on his face.

"Those people are related to her," he said.

"Why are you here?" I asked with a small smile.

"I want to show Jenna the real me okay," he muttered.

"Finally," I said, "she's leaving in a couple of days." He nodded.

Jenna was in a ball muttering, "I hate pink, it is stupid." Over and over again.

I turned to Raph in his disguise. I gave him a reassuring nudge, and he walked up to her.

"Jenna," he said uncertainly.

"Hi," she said looking off into space, "I'm glad to see you."

"Uh…are you freaked easily?" he asked uncertainly.

"I had a dream last night, I was rescued from my aunt and uncle by a giant turtle," she said randomly.

"Uh…" he said.

"Raph, just spit it out," I said.

"The weird thing was that it was a nightmare until the giant turtle saved me," she muttered.

"Okay," Raph and I said. She looked up.

"May I see the real you?" she asked with hope in her eyes.

"As long as you promise not to scream," he said.

"I promise," she smiled.

When Raph was done she did the unthinkable, SHE HUGGED HIM.

"Why would you think I would freak?" she asked.

"I told you Raph, spiders freak her out," I said.

"And peppy people," she shivered, "and soon I will be living with some for 24/7."

-One more week later Jenna's POV:

After seeing Raph, I met his brothers and adoptive father. They were sad that I would be leaving today, but I will be in touch with them and coming for visits. I felt tears swell in my eyes as I hugged my Uncle Casey, April, and Grandma Jones. I sniffed and walked to alongside my cousin Sam to the privet jet.

"Jen," Sam said, "I don't want a cousin of mine crying." I turned to my Goth cousin and one of my closest friends.

"I'm going to miss my other family that's all," I said.

"I like your other family," Sam said, "do you mind if I come with you when you come back here?"

"No, Sam," I smiled, "not at all."

* * *

I know the ending sucks. If you want me to do a sequel crossover between Danny Phantom and TMNT, I will, and if you don't want me to, I'M DOING IT ANY WAY! For the squeal, I need help with who I should pair with Jenna as a two sided romance and a one sided romance.

TWO SIDED CHOICES:

Jenna/Raph

Jenna/Tucker Foley (the guy off DP that is a mixture of Don and Mikey)

ONE SIDED:

Jenna/Dash (jock off of DP)

Jenna/Skulker (Ghost Zone's so called famous hunter from DP who is a ghost)

Of coarse it will be a Danny/Sam. So please R&R!

-randomlass- :-)


End file.
